I Love You
by Dummiberr
Summary: When Ally falls for Austin, she learns to push away the feelings by doing what she does best. Write songs in her song book. But what will happen when Austin gets a hold of the book? My first story hope you like it!
1. beginning

Ally POV

"For the last time Austin, no." Trish replied.

"B-b-but, please! I just wanna do it for Ally!"

"Do what for me?" I questioned, only hearing the last two lines of their conversation.

"Austin wants me to steal your b-"Trish said.

Austin covered Trish's mouth with that perfectly tanned hand of his and smiled. But I couldn't help but hear what Trish's last word. Book. But, I played stupid so I wouldn't have to yell at Austin. He flipped the shaggy-ish blonde hair of his out of his beautiful brown eyes.

I know what you're thinking. When did I, Allyson Dawson-songwriter who hates being on stage, fall for Austin Moon-the singer who loves being on stage? How did it happen? Why haven't you told him yet? Truth is, the feelings have always been there. Not that they're obvious or anything. Right? Oh God,

I started frantically chewing my hair, one of my many habits. Austin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ally? Are you okay?" He sounded genuinly worried about me.

"Yea. I fine, Austin. Just chipper!" Chipper? Really? Could I have sounded anymore dorky?

"Okay. I only ask because you are chewing your hair, and you only chew your hair when your nervous."

"Oh, well, um..."

"WellshIthinkyouaren'tfineAllyshl" Trish muttered through Austin's hand. He moved it,

"Yeah, well I should probably go work on that new song for you, Austin. Bye!" I ran up stairs, happy to see that big piano Austin bought for me after stealing my song and making a huge fool of me on live television. I sat down and begun to work.

_you're always on my mind  
i think about you all the time  
UMM.. NO_

lets not talk about it  
drama we can live without it  
catch a wave if we're bored  
there's a clock we'll ignore  
find away around it  
hey girl i can tell there's something  
even when you say it's nothing  
when you're playing with with your hair, like you just don't care  
it's a tell your bluffing

"now , please don't take this the wrong way "

i love the things you do  
it's how you do  
the things you love  
but it's not a love song  
not a long song

i love the way you get me  
but correct me  
if I'm wrong  
this is not a love song  
not a love song

i love that you buy the ticket  
and you don't make me watch your chick flick  
we've come so far being just the way we are  
if its not broke, don't fix it

i can't guess the meaning  
when you don't say what your feeling  
if you got a broken heart you can punch me in the arm  
now that's what, you needed  
( that's just what you needed)

" don't take this the wrong way "  
(nope)

i love the things you do  
it's how you do the things you love  
its not a love song  
not a love song

i love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong  
this is not a love song  
this is not a love song

i don't speak girl ( like hey girl)  
i don't quite understand the manicure  
but you're the only friend  
I'd take a shower for and i ( and i would really do that for you )  
would hold your bags when you go shopping what a guy  
( what a guy, what a guy, what a guy )  
WHAT A GUY

i love the things you do  
its how you do the things you love  
the way you sing it with me though it  
i guess i always knew it

i love the way you get me  
but correct me if I'm wrong  
this is not a love song  
this is not a love song

i love the things you do its how you do the things you love  
but its not a love song  
not a love song

i love the way you get me  
but correct me if I;m wrong  
this is not a love song  
not a love song

this is not a love song  
(it's not a love song )  
not a love song

I wrote down the last few verses and curled up in the green chair and fell into a sleep full of Austin.


	2. ignoring the truth

Austin POV

"Why do you want her book anyways?" Dez asked. "Ooh! Wait! I know! You wanna make her pudding."

"What? Uh, no. I wanna show Dallas so he can see what a great girl she is. Then they'll be together for sure. And I'll be the nice guy who helped!" I replied proud of my plan.

"It'll never work_ Blondie." _replied an all too familiar British voice. Zoe.

"And why not?" I turned around towards the redhead slut. "And why are you here? At Sonic Boom of all places?"

"Because I enjoy annoying your little rag-tag team of 'Austins.' It'll never work because Dallas has a girlfriend who looks, and sings, way better than Ally."

"Who? Is it Austin?" Dez turned to me. "You never told me you were gay buddy. Good for you!"

"No it's not Austin dip-wad. It's me."

"And I'm not g...Did you just say your Dallas's new girlfriend?"

"Yup. Buh Bye!" Zoe pranced out of the store.

I hated Zoe with a passion. The redhead thought she could sleep with every guy on this planet-single or not. I tried dating her three months ago, but the minute she tried to unbutton my pants, we were done. She then claimed that the only reason I wouldn't go out with her was because I was in love with Ally. Yeah, right. Me and Ally were just friends and everyone knew that. But Zoe thinks it's all an act and is now determined to ruin Ally's life. Or something like that.

Dallas and I are about to have a little talk. I'm going to tell him that he shouldn't bother with that bitch Zoe. Ally is the one for him. He should have realized sooner than this.

"I'll be back, Dez. Moon, out!" I said breaking the silence and walking towards the door.

"THE MOON'S GOING AWAY!? NOOOOOOO!" was all I heard as I started walking towards the cell phone accessory cart. I could smell Dallas's cologne before I could see Dallas himself. I never really figured out why Ally liked him.

"Yo. Dallas! I need to talk to you about Ally!" I shouted

"Why would I want to talk about the two-headed skank?" he replied.

"Then, I punched him. Hard.


	3. Magazine Cover

**Thank you guy****s****s****o much for the review****s****! I love****d**** rea****d****ing them! Okay, **

**I Love Zacey: I know he i****s**** in ****d****enial! It****s**** a cla****ss****ic move lol**

**q****ueenc1: ya I really thought making ****D****alla****s**** a ba****d**** guy woul****d**** be a really goo****d**** i****d****ea but that line ****s****eeme****d**** perfect for the ****s****tory line.**

**Okay, here Chapter 3:**

Ally POV

I traced swirly patterns on Austin's arm and smiled up at him. The mop of hair that sat on his head was all messy-like. I loved it!

"I love you Austin Moon." I said barely above a whisper.

"Aw thanks Als, but"

"BUT!" I shot out of the chair we were in and started yelling, "I SAY I LOVE YOU AND YOU SAY 'BUT!' YOU ARE SO BIPOLAR!"

"Actually Als, I wish we could be together but I'm in love with Zoe. I know it doesn't seem like it because I PUNCHED DALLAS!" Why did he only yell the last part?

"WAKE UP ALLY!" a voice screamed.

I jumped out of the chair I had fallen asleep in earlier. Trish was standing there with a very confused Dez, but then yet again Dez was always confused.

"W-what? Why did you wake me up?" I said sleepily.

"Austin and Dallas are fighting downstairs! C'mon girl! Run!" Trish started running and I followed determined to see if she was throwing me a surprise party considering my birthday was in two weeks. It was really a full-fledge fight. Uh-oh.

"AUSTIN! DALLAS!" I screamed. Neither seemed to hear me. So, I did the only thing that would make Austin look my way right now. I went up on the ledge with a microphone.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson and I'll be singing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift."

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_ Close my eyes and the flashback starts..._

I ran off the stage. I couldn't do it. No way. But Austin ran over to me, which was my real intention. He hugged me, but I pushed him away because he was bleeding. I took his hand, trying not to freak in excitement, and lead him towards Sonic Boom to clean him up. He had a black eye, a bloody nose, and it looked like he was bleeding on his stomach. Great, as if seeing him shirtless was going to help the 'don't let him know you love him' factor.

"You don't have to do this Ally. You know that, right?"

"I know Austin. But, I feel like you are my responsibili-what the fuck?!" I ran over to a magazine table. On the cover of Teen Weekly, was Austin and me. The caption?

DOES SHY GIRL ALLY DAWSON LIKE OVERNIGHT SENSATION AUSTIN MOON? We sat down with Trish DeLaCruz, Moon's manager and Dawson's bff to find out.

**Was anybody expecting that? Review! ? Of the chapter: who is your favorite character in my story? **


	4. Songbook secrets

Hi guys! I know that you have all been patiently awaiting the next chapter, and here it is!

Austin POV

"I just don't understand. I thought she was my friend, Austin. Why would she go behind my back an talk to some cheesy but reporters about, and I quote, 'Auslly.' It just doesn't make sense."  
I looked at my brunette friend. She was so upset, I could tell. So, I hugged her. We went back to Sonic Boom after buying the magazine and got me all cleaned up. Then the questions started.  
"Austin?" She looked up at me.  
"What's the matter?" I tried not to look into her eyes knowing what would come next.  
"I-you know what? Never mind. It's stupid anyways." She walked up the stairs and went to the practice rom. I didn't follow her because I knew she needed her was trying to deal with the fact that I got into a fight with Dallas. She was right for being mad at me.  
I looked around the store, an suddenly a song came to me. That has never happened before! I ran up the stairs, into the practice room, and sat down on the piano bench with Ally. After I got my fingers into the correct position, I played a couple of chords. Bah bah bah. Badadadadadah.  
Ally looked at me and smiled. "Austin! That sounds great, but you need to have lyrics, and different melodies, and everything!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, um, for lyrics how about. Na na na I heard it on the radio. I have no idea about the other stuff though. That's where you come in." I laughed.  
She smiled half-heartedly. I loved that smile. She looked so bearu- what was I saying? She's my best friend. Nothing more than that.  
~ After three hours in the studio with Ally, we had a hot new song. 'Heard It On The Radio' was going to be number one on the billboard charts fo weeks! It felt good knowing that I helped Ally become less stressed. She fell asleep on the couch, and I realized that I had a view of her precious songbook. I grabbed it.

Dear Songbook,  
Today, I fell in love. It was different then usual. With Dallas, I acted like a complete fool and just overall hated myself at the end. But, with Austin, everything is notmal and exciting and different at the same time.I'm not a total fool around him. He loves my quirks because they make me...me. Only one problem though, he is in love with another girl. I just know it. Well, Dad is calling for me. I'll see you later songbook.  
Ally, a girl in love.

ALLY'S IN LOVE WITH ME?! 


	5. New songs and metal objects

**Thank you all sooo much for reviewing. I'd like to respond to a couple of them. Actually. More like one.**

** LoveShipper-thank you so much for liking my story enough to comment on each and every chapter. I know Austin is completely and utterly clueless. But eventually he will realize he love Ally. And as for trish...haha hmmmm we will just have to see what happens with her lol**

**Okay heres the chapter!**

Ally POV

I heard a slam of the door and was startled awake. I checked my phone. 3:00 AM. How long was I asleep? And where's Austin? And my songbook? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Oh God. This is bad. This is way bad. Please tell me Austin didn't read it. If he did he is probably having mixed emotions because I had a big huge hissy fit with the magazine. But, can you blame me? My second best friend in the world shared my BIGGEST secret in the world.

I jumped up and ran to the door, but it was locked. Damn Austin Moon with his dreamy eyes and some-what smart ideas. What am I thinking? Now is NOT the time to obsess. I had to fight for my life to get out of this practice room.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU BETTER LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PRACTICE ROOM! AUSTIN! WHAT IF THERE IS A FIRE? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME IN HERE TO BURN TO DEATH? HUH?" I beat on the door some more. No answer. Shit.

I collapsed into the green chair and sighed. Austin hated me and was going to leave me in here to rot. Better express all feelings now.

"Okay, since I'm not getting out of here soon Imma tell all my feelings. Here it goes. I don't just like Austin, I love him. I don't just love him, I'm in love with him. And all in all, I know he will never ever reciprocate the feelings." I just shot outta me. I heard clapping. I whipped around to see Dez.

"You heard all that?" I asked innocently.

"What? No. I'm clapping because Austin is writing a song all by himself downstairs. No help from you. Just him. Don't tell Austin, but I know it's about pudding."

"Dez, you know as well as I do that if Austin was going to write a song about food, it'd be pancakes."

"No, because I heard the words 'chocolaty goodness.'"

"Oh."

He went outside of the practice room and I heard Austin starting to sing. I listened intently.

_I know you like me like that, hey. I read your book._

_ Did you know that I put on a wig so don't be mad at Trish. _

_ You are sending me mixed emotions._

Then he stopped and muttered something about how that was stupid. I sighed.

"Austin?" I said sternly. He ignored me. "Austin?" No response. This was getting on my nerves he was avoiding me now. How could we ever be friends? This absolutely sucks ass.

Then, I felt a cold metal object hit my head and I was out cold.

**Oooh...was anybody suspecting that? Hmmm. Okay, please review!**

**Question of the week: Who do you think hit Ally? Hmmm tricky huh?**


	6. Pancakes and suprises

**Okay, so I know I update a lot and all and I hope you all enjoy it. I enjoy writing them. I love to write and always have. How was your guy's turkey day? Mine was fabulous. I got a bunch of my story done and published chapter one in a new one about the vampire diaries. It's called Unexpect ifyou wanna check it out. LOL as for review responses:**

** THERE ARE NONE BECAUSE THERE ARE NO REVIEWS BECAUSE I JUST POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER LOL**

** No, but seriously. REVIEW~**

Austin POV

I tried so hard to write a good song about Ally. It just couldn't happen. Until, it did. I thought I heard a muffled scream so I took out the earbuds I put in to keep Dez's annoyingness away. No one was anywhere. Hm. I turned back to the piano to play the lyrics I put together.

_And when I think of all the songs we used to sing_

_ then I think of you and it's all right _

_ I think of you and it's all right.__**(1)**_

The lyrics pull together nicely and I smile. This is the first time I've actually wrote lyrics (other than 'Heard It On The Radio' but that doesn't count because Ally ended up having to help me when I tried to write 'The sand is really hot and we are gonna sing about it in this song.') I chuckled and wrote down some more lyrics. I couldn't wait to play it for Ally. I'm not sure if I like her or not. I do know that I want to give the so called 'Auslly' a chance.

Everything about us is so natural and I love that. But I definitely know that I'm going to start really ruining things between us. I guess she already took that into consideration. I mean Allyson Dawson is always good at noticing, Nothing gets behind her. She notices _everything. _She's perfect in every way. Every time we get together we'll just fall in love again. Ooh. Those are good lyrics. I write them down and smile. No way Ally's gonna expect this.

"Where's Ally?" I hear Trish mutter.

"In the practice room." I reply. "I locked here in there."

"First of all, no she isn't. Trust me, I checked. And second, _why_?

"What do you mean she isn't in there?"

"Ally's gone. Not in the practice room. No where in sight. Missing." Oh god.

I run up to the practice room freaking out. There is no way Ally could've escaped. The door was locked and only Dez had the key. Wait. Of course Ally got out! I gave _Dez_ the key. Why did I go to Dez for security of all people? I'm so stupid. _Sniff. _I smell pancakes! Wait, this is a time for Ally, not food. Except, what if it's Ally? I better go check.

I walked into the kitchen and breathed in the heavy sent of syrup. Pancakes never smelled so good. I walked into the kitchen. A cage fell on me and I shrieked. Like a little girl. Bad Austin. Bad bad Austin. But, I have bigger problems. I'm in a cage without pancakes. I hear slight laugh and a blow of wind hits me. I slam into the metal and fall to the ground. Whoever this was wasn't playing nice. Where was Ally?

"Quit trying to get out Austin. It doesn't work." I didn't recognize the voice but it was girlyish and sweet. So I decided to be the same.

"Whoever you are, could you please let me out? I just want my pancakes. We can talk if you want."

"If we are going to talk, it'll be on a date." Then the most beautiful girl stepped out. I would not mind going on a date with her.

"Hi. I'm Lexi Smith. I'm Dez's cousin. Nice to finally meet you."

And just like that, Ally was forgotten.

**Poor Ally! I mean, she'll be fine right? Ooh cliffhanger lol. Review! **

**Question of the week: What's your favorite show?**


	7. New Girls and Nothing more

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last story. Austin and Ally were*that* close and Lexi ruined it all. In case you're wondering, Lexi has really curly brown hair, deep blue eyes, and is a size double 0 around the waist. Nut she has a size C around the chest. As for reviews...**

**readinghottie16-I am SO glad your excited about this story. I'm excited about writing it because I don't even know what will happen next until I write it on the computer and share it with you people. Can you list some of your favorite shows? Because if I like any of them and just never thought about them, I'll write some stories based on them. Kay?**

**LoeShipper- I know. Austin wrote that one song about her book and what Trish did and I almost died when I came up with it because I laugh every single time I read it. As for Ally...she will be OK! And I laughed when Dez heard the line about 'choclatey goodness' and thought about pudding. Did anybody else know he was talking about Ally's eyes?**

**SPOILER ALERT: well, in a later chapter...JK why would I spoiler alert my own story?**

**Here's the chapter.**

Ally POV

When I heard how quickly that stupid girl who kidnapped me stole my man, I became furious. There was no damn fucking way. He belongs with me! Hey, those are good song lyrics. You belong with me. Can't you seeeeeeee you belong with meeeeeeee. You belong with meeeee! Anyways, that was so off track. But, that Lexi girl. 'Dez's cousin.' So not true. She told me she was Austin's older sister and didn't want me getting in the way of his career. I'M WHAT MAKES HIS CAREER HAPPEN! THAT CHIKA HAS FUCKING NERVE. Well, so do I. Ooh. That's a Hannah Montana Song. I got nerve. Okay, going off track again.

What did that chick put in the drink she gave me. I seem to go off track a lot. Haha. It's like a horror...Ally, stop. AND SCREAM!

"AUSTIN! HE-" I got cut off by something punching my windpipe. The breath was knocked out of me. I heard voices from the other room and strained to hear them.

"Was that Ally?" I heard Austin's voice and a chair being scooted.

"Oh, no. That's probably a screaming fan of yours. I'm sure you are used to that. Who's this 'Ally?'"

"Um. No, I'm not used to screaming fans when I'm at Ally's house. And Ally is my songwriter best friend. And she owns this house. Well, her dad owns the house."

"Oh. Well, she is SO lucky to have you as a friend. Does she really write all your songs?" Lexi said, changing the subject off whether it was me or not.

"Yes. I don't know what I'd do without her. Which reminds me, I was looking for her because she disappeared. I smelled pancakes though. So that is how I ended up in the kitchen. I've got to go, but I have your number so I'll call you Lex." Lex? He doesn't even call me Als, like he used to. At least he's looking for me.

I heard footsteps walking towards my cage. Expecting Lexi, I didn't look up.

"Ally," It was Dez, "Now is not the time to play jailbird. Austin's looking for you." And he let me out. I hugged him and ran downstairs smack into Austin.

"Ally!" He hugged me tightly, "I've been looking for you everywhere! I got a date this Saturday and I need your help."

"Sure," I muttered. I didn't want my moon leaving for a different planet.

**Who enjoyed reading this chapter? Well, REVIEW!**

**Question of the chapter: Who is your absolute favorite celebrity?**


	8. Words and Dates

**Well, as you guys know I have another story...PLEASE READ IT! It is really good in my opinion. As for review responses:**

** readinghottie16-I love all those shows and have been thinking about doing a crossover between Victorious and Austin and Ally. Cat and Dez would be soooo adorable together considering they are both really ditzy. LOL. And random. And don't let the decision thing wear you out! You can put as many answers to my questions as you'd like!**

** queenc1-Perfect. I wanted everyone to see how Austin isn't always a good guy. My reaction if I were Ally would be slapping him. Or maybe I'd slap Lexi. Theres no telling what i'd do to them. But, don't worry. Ally will have revenge!**

**How many people liked Dez's comment about jailbird? One of my favorite lines in the story.**

**Here's chapter 8:**

Austin POV

Ally finished tyeing the tie around my neck for my date with Lexi. This whole week, I don't think Ally's said a total of 40 words to me. It sucks ass. She's being bipolar. First she loves me and now...I don't even want to think about right now. I got Trish to try and talk some sense into Ally, but Ally didn't even acknowledge her existence on the planet. Can anybody say 'drama queen?'

I thank Ally for her help and it looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn't. Oh, wll. By the way, you know that song I wrote for Ally? I'm singing it to Lexi tonight. I hope she likes it. I asked Dez for advice about her and he said they weren't very close but to try complimenting he a lot. She apparently likes that. Good thing I like complimenting people.

"What should I talk to he about?" I asked Ally.

"Just tell her your...feelings." she gulped.

"Okay."

"Nevermind. Do not do that. You aren't very good with communicating your feelings and I don't want you to look like a fool in front of your...date."

"I am too good at communicating my feelings! And right now, I'm felling..." I trail off. "Feelings!"

"Ooo. Good job. Now, go." She rushes me out of there. I blink back the waterworks because I know she just doesn't want to see me anymore.

I make my way to Lexi's house. I smile because I know I'm going to wow her.

My date with Lexi was awesome. I adore her. We have another date on Wednesday night to go bowling. I can't wait. This is the start of a very meaningful relationship.

**Hope you like it! The next chapter will take place 5 years later when they are 21. I hope you all like this chapter even though it is really short. The next chapters will be long though because I'll have different view points. Not just Austin and Ally. **

**Question of the week: Not really question but:**

**CHARACTER PROFILES PLEASE! I need a three year old girl, a guy, and a new best friend (girl or guy!) Give them in reviews like this:**

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Personality:**

**Thank you all so much!**


	9. New Lifes and New People

**Hey guys. I'm dissapointed in you. I asked for new characters because I needed them and I wanted you guys to feel like you contributed. I got them though. So for the few review responses I got:**

** queenc1-YES! I wouldn't be writing it if it wasn't! Unless it's about me and him. But that would be very very selfish. Thank you for liking my story.**

** Shelby-if you don't like my story, dont read it.**

**Heres the chapter:**

FIVE YEARS LATER

Ally POV

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _I hate him. _I switched off the T.V. I didn't want to watch or listen to Austin Fucking Moon. He went on that stupid date with Lexi five years ago and now...THEY'RE MARRIED! He is a shitty ass bastard. But, for some reason I couldn't get him out of my head. My new friend Alexia helped me realize that it was just because I HATE HIM!

The other thing Alexia's helped me realize? That my stage fright was stupid as hell. I now sing at The Melody Diner. It was the best thing. Being able to sing anything anytime. Except an Austin Moon song. I do sing Double Take a lot because it's my song. But that's it. Trish left me to be Dez's wife(scary right?) and Austin's manager. She was old news in my life. As was Dallas and Austin. I've got new friends _and _a new boyfriend named Alex, who I loved more than anything. He was so ni...

"Ally! Go make me a fucking sandwich." a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course Alex dear!" I say enthusiastically.

"Be quick about it! I'm hungry, slut."

"Of course!"

I got out of my seat to make my wonderful boyfriend a sandwich. He deserved my love and every ounce of my affection. I'm going to make him the best sandwich he's ever had. He'll never look at sandwich's the same again.

"Alex, honey. Would you rather have a wonderful sandwich that takes longer to make or a blah sandwich that's quick?"

"Dammit Ally!" he got up, "You're such an idiot! What the hell is wrong with you? I asked for a sandwich! And I said be quick! You do know what that means, right?"

I nodded.

"Speak Ally!" he slapped me across the face.

Austin POV

"But Daddy!" cried Summer Moon, my pride and joy. "I just want the one!"

"But one doll leads to another doll and another." I said gently.

She started crying silently. "O-o-kay."

"Okay! Don't cry! We'll get the doll!" I said happily. Summer's face flew up and I wasn't surprised when there weren't any tears on her face.

"Thanks Daddy!" she hugged me tightly. My daughter always was good at fake crying. But, for some reason, I continue to fall for it.

"Summer Allyson Moon. Were you using me?"

"Um...no?" she replied sweetly.

"Let's go checkout."

"With the doll?"

"With the doll."

She screamed in delight. I always had loved how excited she got over the little things. It reminded me about...don't think about her Austin. She moved on and so will you. It's hard to accept that five years ago my songwriter and best friend ditched me. I know it was all my fault, but I tried to apologize and she wouldn't listen to me. Now I'm back in Miami hoping to get her to forgive me. It would be way simpler if Sonic Boom hadn't closed down. But, sadly it did. I've talked to Lester a few times but he says Ally doesn't talk to him much. So, there is no luck there.

My phone rang.

"Moon."

"Baby! Some girl named Alexia is here for you. She says she brings news from Ally," my face must've lightened up right then and there. I was so fricking happy.

"Be home in 10. Don't let her leave."

"I'll try."

I hung up and quickly checked out of the store. I hopped Ally was okay and ready to forget and forgive. She always had been that way. Never held a grudge. Maybe the old Ally was back and everything was going to be okay.

**Was it good? How many people like the three new characters? I think Summer is totes adorable!**

**Question of the week: What's your take on the 'new' Ally?**


	10. Diners and Milkshakes

**Hey Hey Hey! What's up? I'm hyper right now. Auslly will get together soon people I promise. REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

** Ruby Lucille-don't worry she wont! And yes she is a little dumb fuck. I'm updating now so dont freak out! :)**

** queen1c-Yes, Ally is in denial. It's very obvious. LOL But, I'm not going to give spoiler alerts for when Ally and Alex break up! You'll just have to wait**

**Here's your chapter peeps!**

Alexia POV

I saw him run up to the door with a three-year-old in his arms. Ally would be furious if she knew he had a kid. Me? I think it is adorable. She is so cute! She has the prettiest blond curls on her head and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. I wish she could be mine. What am I thinking? Ugh, no. I'm here to tell Austin about what's going on with Ally. As she refused for me to do.

"Are you Alexia?" I nodded and laughed when he checked me out, "I'm Austin. You have nice hair."

"Still random, I see?" I giggled when he didn't reckognize me. It's cool. I only liked him for a good six months.

"I like your shirt, girl." the blond toddler complimented. I had on a barbie themed shirt because it was the first thing I saw in my closet. I laughed and thanked her.

"Thanks." I said kneeling down to her eye level. "I like your doll. My name's Alexia. What's yours?"

"I'm Summer Allyson Moon. I'm going to be a movie star like Laura Marano!"

"No doubt about it." Austin muttered, "Anyways, you said you had news from Ally?"

"More like about Ally. She refused me to come here. But, she's been so...weird lately. You know what? Instead of me telling you, I'm going to show you. Let's take your daughter to Melody Diner. You can't sit with me. Because we don't want Ally knowing. But she works there and sings all the time. She's really good in front of crowds now."

With that, I walked out of the house and Austin followed. Summer giggled and ran after her dad. I found it so cute. I love little kids and couldn't wait to meet that special someone so I could have some of my own.

When I got to Melody Diner, I said hello to Ally and couldn't help but notice the red mark on her face. She never told me what was up with the bruises, scars, anything. I hoped soon she would, but I guess not.

Summer POV

I ran really fast aheads of Daddy. I wants to meet the girl Awexia was talkins about. Whens I ran into the food place, I hit a girl with long brown hair. The color of poop. Wow, just like Mommy. And Awexia. And that girl, Tush. Wow.

"Hi!" I waved.

She got down on my level. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Summer Allyson Moon!"

Her eyes went wide in horror. She dropped the food she was holding. Man, a perfectly good milkshake gone to the dump. She started chewing on the poop colored hair of hers and and mumbling quietly to herself. I just smiled.

"Summer!" Daddy shouted when he ran in. When he saw the girl, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ally." was all he said.

**What will happen when they meet? I know it's a cliffhanger, but I do that on every chapter so get used to it! MWAHAHAHA**

**Question of the week: What's your favorite movie?**


	11. Confessions and Kisses

**Hey guys! Okay, so maybe I spoil you guys because I have like, no social life. Just kidding. I do. PROMISE! I actually have a friend over right now. But, seriously? I think I spoil you guys because I posted four or five times yesterday! Do you people see how much you mean to me? Just wondering. I 3 you all! Review Responses:**

** Ruby Lucille- I love a lot of those movies, but out of the ones you put, I'm picking the notebook. I cried like a little baby when I watched that movie. LOL. And, yes. I know it's a cliffy. Your welcome for the quick chapters, but I wouldn't be putting them up so quickly if I didn't have fans like you. Thanks for being there!**

** queenc1-I'm sorry if the suspense kills you. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. LOL. And IKR Summer is the sweetest little girl I ever "met!" And I wouldn't be able to update so soon if I didn't have fans like you! Thank you for being a fan of my story from the very beginning! **

**Here's your guy's chapter!**

Ally POV

He stood there and gave me that goofyish that would make my knees quiver. They still did. I can't believe I still feel this strongly about him. Why? Oh no. This is really bad. I'm in a meaningful loving relationship and he's married with a...kid. Who's adorable as ever! I seriously, wish that she was mine.

"Ally." he said.

"Austin," I took a deep breath, "How have you been?"

"Not so good. My best friend left me for no apparent reasons five years ago. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, it was _your _fault, Austin. You knew how I felt, you went on a date, and never brought it up again. Do you know how I felt Austin? I ignored the fact that you were obsessing over Lexi, hoping you'd either come to your senses about her, or at least talk to me about it. But, no. You just told me all about it while knowing I loved you. And, for that, you will _never _be forgiven."

He looked taken back. I hurt his feelings? Too bad. He hurt me.

"Summer, go sit with Alexia." he said. Wait, he knows Alexia? I glare at her. "Ally, can we talk somewhere...I don't know? Private."

I led him to the back room. I transformed this into my new practice room, since Sonic Boom closed down because a new music store-Play It Your Way-opened up down the street. I wrote a lot of songs back here. Then, I performed them at the Melody Diner.

When we got to the back Austin was the first to speak.

"Ally, I love you." Then he pressed his lips to mine.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Question of the week: no question: just review!**


	12. Best friends and questions

**So, a little to late someone came to me with a character profile. SO SENSE I LIKED IT SO MUCH I'M ADDING IT ANYWAYS! **

** readinghottie16-thank you for being the only one who submitted a profile :) you are going to be a good character in the story.**

** queenc1-isn't it good?**

Brianna POV

I walked into The Melody Diner. Lexi said Austin was here. Austin and I had become duet partners/ best friends. I flipped my brown and blond hair out of my eyes. I scanned the room for my blond ditz of a friend. I didn't seehim, but I saw my Summer.

"Aunt Brianna!" Summer shouted when I walked to her table. "Daddy's in the back."

I thanked Summer, and started for the back. Why would Austin be back there? Why would they let him back there? Then, yet again, who wouldn't let the popstar back there? I mean, he's Austin Moon. He was perfect in every way. And, before you say _anything _I'm not in love with him. We are just friends and that is all we will ever be.

When I got to the back room, I had to interupt a very steamy makeout session between a waitress and Aust-wait, Austin!

"Austin!" I screamed, "What the- I mean-what about...ugh!"

"Brianna, calm down. This is Ally."

"You're Ally?" I said addressing the brunette.

"The one and only." she replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Austin, Jimmy wants us at the recording studio in an hour. So, finish up whatever _this _is."

And I walked away, just like that. I had always liked this Ally chick. Austin talked nonstop about her when we heard one of _their_ songs on the radio. Especially not a love song. But, in my opinion. It always was.

Austin POV

At least Brianna understood. I mean, she knows all about Ally and how truly wonderful she is. I talk about her all the time. Not that I'm an obsessive guy who can't let go of the past. Because I totally can. Totally.

"So who's Brianna? And why is she okay with the fact that we were...um."

"Brianna is my duet partner. And one of my best friends. I talk about you a lot so she kind of inferred that this," I mad a motion with my fingers signaling me and Ally, "would happen sooner or later."

"You talk about me?"

"Um, no. Never. I mean, um, that didn't come out right. I do talk about you, but not like an obsessive st-" she kissed me.

"Shut up." she said after breaking the kiss, "I get it. You talk about me, the way any obsessive _person_, not stalker, would talk about me."

"Exactly! Wait, what?" she laughed. And I remembered why I loved her. But, Lexi was still in the way. Not to mention the fact that I have a three-year-old daughter wouldn't help. There was only one thing we could do to make this work.

"Ally, run away with me."

**I know, I know. You all hate me now, don't you? Okay, I guess I deserve it. It is a cliffy. But an interesting cliffy. A don't-get-mad-at-me-because-I-haven't-updated cliffy! Okay, review please!**

**Question of the week: What's your favorite color?**


	13. Flashbacks and the truth

**So, I got some responses on favorite colors and decided i'd tell you mine...neon green. REVIEW RESPONSES:**

** Ruby Lucille- I love the color red(BTW DID ANYONE KNOW ROSS LYNCH'S FAVORITE COLOR IS YELLOW? AND HE LIKES TO CUDDLE WITH BLANKETS! HE IS SO ADORKABLE!) Thank you so much for loving my story! It means a lot to me! **

** PheobeHalliwell23-Thank you for liking my story :)**

** queenc1- Ally is so weird in this chapter, lol. But baby blue is a rossome color!**

** Readinghottie16- im so glad that you liked your character! I think she is the perfect Austin BFF. Austin relys on her for everything. She always knows what to say.**

**Chapter 13:**

Ally POV

"What? No. Austin," I looked at his sad face and wanted to cry, "I can't. I have a boyfriend who I love. He is amazing! And you love Lexi. We can't do this Austin. Alexia shouldn't have told you where to find me, Brianna shouldn't be okay with this, and you shouldn't have named your daughter after me! This isn't right. We aren't meant for each other Austin. We just aren't. If we were, a miracle would be telling me to stay and run away. But, it's telling me to walk away. I can't take this anymore. Don't come back here, don't contact Alexia again, and sure as hell stay away from me. Austin Moon, we are over- not that we were ever together."

"Ally, please." he pleaded.

"Get out! I don't want you here! You are an absolute two-timing jerk and you are lucky as hell I don't tell Lexi what just happened." I pointed to the door and he walked away. I stayed back and let the tears pour down my cheeks. I didn't want to be mean to Austin. I really didn't. But, there was no way I was going to run away with him. I'm so depressed. I love that he came back, yet I hate it. I love the fact that he loves me, yet I hate him. This day couldn't get anymore complicated. Seriously.

"Allyson! Get back to work!" my boss, Sherry yelled.

"Coming." I muttered as I walked towards the front of the store. I heard some whispering. I sighed. It was probably my section of the resturant complaining about not getting any service. As soon as I walked out the door, Summer skipped over to me.

"Please, Ms. Dawson. Have a seat." she gestured to a booth. I looked at my boss and she nodded. I looked up to hear the beginning of a song. Then Austin came out of a booth and started singing.

_Well it's on my mind I'm headed back in time__  
__And when I, think of all the songs we used to play __  
__And then I, think of you and it's, alright I,__  
__Think of you and it's, alright.___

_Well it's this, sorta thing that gets me, to lose my mind __  
__And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while,__  
__And everytime when we, we get together __  
__We just fall in love again (again, again, again).___

_[Chorus]__  
__All in all, its the perfect scene and its not, __  
__Anywhere that I would rather be and its now, __  
__Now or never when we're chasing our dreams and oh, __  
__We're getting close now don't turn away.___

_Its on my mind I've got, I've got it all and I, __  
__Wanted you to come inside, it only takes(takes takes) __  
__Just a second when you, understand you're out of time. __  
__It only takes (takes takes), just a second when you, understand you're out of time.___

_[Chorus]__  
__We're getting close now dont turn away.___

_[Chorus] x3__  
__Don't turn away, don't turn away_

I forced back tears. I felt someone take the seat across from me. I looked over to see Alexia giving me the biggest smile ever. Then, I had a flashback from five years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_I started to wake up from the blackout I had been given from the blow to the head. I heard slight singing downstairs. _

And when I think of all the songs we used to sing

then I think of you and it's all right

I think of you and it's all right.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He wrote this for me five years ago. I didn't hold the tears back right then and there, because I knew I had to tell him. He had to know the truth.


	14. THE END

**Okay I know its been a while, but I had homework so yeah. I'll try to post twice during schooldays and at least two chapters a night on weekends. Well, kinda. This story is sadly ending at chapter fifteen. But I might write a sequeal based on reviews and all. Speaking of reviews:**

** readinghottie16- I'm so so so so so so sorry I didn't post! It is my dearest apology so please accept the virtual hug and cookie I'm giving you. It's a sugar cookie with sprinkles. Yum. I have one too and...anyways thats my ADHD kicking in. sorry. But I'm so glad that you love it. I smile everytime I read your reviews! Stay Rossome! 3**

** Ruby Lucille-OMG I almost cried reading your review! I'm dead serious. I loved it! Heck, I love you! But in a non creepy stalkerish Tilly Thompson way :) You better be staying Rossome. Bye 3**

** queenc1- well there is no more wait for you! YAY! Anyways, how are you? I feel like I dont know you as well as I know other reviewers. I really want to. So tell me how you feel! All your feelings. Everything about you. No! I'm just kidding. I'm not a creep! 3**

** PheobeHalliwell23- thank you so much. And I fell the same way about you as I do about queenc1. I need to know you more! I know Ruby Lucille and readinghottie16 so well and then you and queenc1 are like a stranger to me! please dont stay that way! 3**

**And now for your chapter:**

Lexi POV

I was beyond pissed at Ally. She got _my _song, _my _man, and was probably going to steal my daughter from me too. I was walking up the street when I heard the song Austin sang to me when we went on our first date. I walked into the diner and saw my baby singing. To Ally. I was waiting patiently by the door as he kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Austin." Brianna poked him and pointed to me.

"L-L-Lexi. What are you doing here?" he asked in horror as Ally begun to chew her hair.

"I was going to Prada when I heard my song. Yes, that's right Ally. The song he just sang you is the song he sang to me on our first date. Shocked to hear that sweetie?"

She gasped at Austin in pain. He had clearly hurt her. "And to think, I was going to tell you the truth about why I wouldn't run away with you." She slapped him in tears and turned to me. "Lexi, thank you for telling me before I did something I regret."

"No problem. We can't all be fooled by him. Honey, Doctor Ross (**A/N: see what I did there? Eh eh? No? Oh well) **was looking for you. Something about good news about your cancer." I smirked. I had to sleep with Doctor Ross to get him to tell me Ally's deep dark secret. No one knew except her boss, Alexia, and Doctor Ross. Man I needed his pleasure right now.

"Cancer!?" screamed a voice from behind me. A tall man with black hair and green eyes.

"Alex?" Ally muttered in the corner, "What are you doing? I mean, why? Um."

"How could you not fucking tell me you little slut?" then he hit her. Right then and there. In front of God and everyone. Austin jumped in the middle and kept him from hurting Ally anymore. Brianna and this girl with brown hair and eyes ushered Ally into the back while Austin screamed his head off at the guy.

"Let me handle this, Daddy." Summer got in the middle. She hit him in the crotch so they were on eye-level. "You think its fun to hit girls? Well, my daddy thinks it would be fun to hit you. Tell me everything you've done to Ally. Now."

I have to admit she was pretty feirce. I raised her right. She was standing up in front of other people and not backing down.

Ally POV

I was putting ice on my eye when Austin walked to the back.

"Ally, I-" he started but I cut him off.

"I know, Austin. I'm sorry too. For everything. I'm just...I don't know indecisive."

He started to sing to me.

_She's indecisive, she can't decide._

_ She keeps on looking from left to right. Girl come a little closer. Look in my eyes. _

_ Searching is so wrong. I'm Mr, Right._

I stopped him with a short kiss. He was Mr. Right.

**5 years later**

"And, do you Ally Dawson take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked at my blond friend in the eyes, and thought back.

_Moment #1_

We were doing our first allnighter. We were playing the piano and our hands touched when reaching for the same key. There were sparks.

_Moment #2_

He told me that the only reason he didn't like me was because we were too good of friends. That made me realize that if we weren't good friends, he'd date me.

_Moment #3_

We were in the practice room and he was teaching me how to dance. It was all perfect. Until I broke his foot.

_Moment #4_

At Trish's Quincenera. We were really dancing. He ruined his chance of getting booked at clubs around the country so that I could have my dance. Again, perfect. Until he dropped me.

And the list goes on and on. I looked at him one last time and smiled.

"No, I don't." I started.

"What?" Austin screeched.

"You didn't let me finish. No, I don't. I take him as so much more. He is not only my husband, but my true love, my best friend, my sweetheart, my Austy, and my babe. There's no way on earth I could just marry him. I don't want to."

"Ally, you're not helping."

"Quit interrupting. Now, I don't want to marry you. I need to. Because you complete me Austin Moon. I love you."

"I love you to Ally-gator."

**Okay, just changed my mind. Story is done! Don't cry though! I might still do a sequel! Bye my Austies! I love you all! If I get ten reviews on this chapter alone all wanting more, I'll continue the story using Summer. It will be so adorable. Now, review! Please!**

**-Carey**


	15. update

**Okay guys, im writing a sequel to I Love You. It's called Trouble Trouble. Its about married life for Austin and Ally. This was just to let you fans know what it is. It should be up later tonight. Bye love you all 3**

**-Carey**


End file.
